Maybe I'm Not Alone
by BookMouse1369
Summary: [Steven Universe AU involving OC's as the main character focus.] Azurite Lazuli and Chrysocolla Paz are casual friends. The two woman suddenly find themselves growing closer. Will Azu be able to support Chrys when her life turns upside down? What will happen when tragedy strikes?
1. Chapter 1

*Obvious disclaimer: While I created the characters of Azurite Lazuli and Chrysocolla Paz, all other characters in this story are property of the amazing Rebecca Sugar and the Crewniverse*

 **Maybe I'm not alone**

 **Chapter 1:**

There was a knocking in her head. Azu groaned and rolled over to look at the clock. It was nearly 2am. Then she heard the knocking again and realized it wasn't in her head, it was at the front door. With a sigh, she climbed out of bed and shuffled to the door, pulling the curtain aside as she flipped on the porch light. With surprise she saw that it was Chrys! As she opened the door Chrys stepped in quickly, followed by a strong gust of freezing air and bits of frozen sleet. Azu quickly closed the door behind her.

"Chrys, what's going on? It's so late! Are you okay?"

Chrys drew a shaky breath before replying. "Nothing's wrong really. I had a huge fight with Aqua and just had to leave. Do you think I could stay here tonight? I know it's a lot to ask, especially so late at night, but… I don't know where else to go… I would sleep in the car, but it's just so cold out."

"Of course you can stay here tonight!" Azu said. "Come on, you're all wet from the sleet, let's go get you some dry clothes."

With that Azu stepped away, walking towards her bedroom with Chrys following behind. "Sorry it's kinda chilly in here too. This old house is so drafty that it's hard to keep it as warm as I'd like when it's this cold out," she said.

"No worries, it's way better in here than it is outside. Thanks for taking me in tonight."

"It's no problem at all, really. I'm just glad I heard you knocking," Azu replied as she opened her bedroom door and stepped in.

Chrys stepped in behind her and was struck by how cozy the room was. She had a thick, warm looking dark blue comforter on the bed, curtains that let in just the barest amount of light through their soft but heavy looking material, a thick throw rug next to the bed that matched the comforter, cherry wood side tables on either side of the bed that matched both of her dressers, the headboard, and the bookshelf packed with books, and a dark grey oval shaped armchair that looked big enough to fit two people in the corner with a fluffy dark blue blanket draped over the back. The walls were painted a soft shade of blue with grey accents, and there were a handful of framed prints from various Studio Ghibili movies adorning the walls.

"Would you rather sleep in shorts or pants tonight? I have several options for either," Azu said as she pulled open a dresser drawer.

"Um… normally I wear shorts to bed. Do you think that will that be warm enough for the front room?"

"What do mean?"

"Aren't I sleeping on the couch? I didn't think you had a guest room."

"Don't be silly. I have a queen size bed with a heated blanket and this is the warmest room in the house. You can sleep in here with me. Unless that would just be too weird for you."

"Oh… No, I guess that's okay" Chrys replied, her mind drifting back to the fight with Aqua earlier where they'd argued about her friendship with Azu.

"Okay then. Here, will these be alright for the night?" Azu said, handing her a pair of shorts that were dark blue with small coffee cups all over them, and a matching shirt of the same color with the graphic on it that said, 'Coffee Is Never a Bad Idea!'

Chrys smiled at the pajamas and then up at Azu. "They're perfect."

Azu smiled back. "Alright, I'll step out, so you can change. Just toss your clothes next to the door and I'll grab them and toss them in the dryer before we go to sleep." And with that she left the room. Chrys quickly changed and climbed into the bed, which felt like heaven as she slipped her legs under the blankets. It was soft and warm, and she realized with a jolt that the blankets smelled like Azu. They smelled faintly of honeysuckle, just the way Azu always did when she drifted close. Chrys wondered if it was a perfume that she wore, or if it was a type of soap or fabric softener that she'd never seen before.

Azu returned about 10 minutes later, carrying a small tray. She walked over and sat it on the side table closest to Chrys. On it there was a small bowl with blueberries and grapes, a mug, and a phone charger. Azu picked up the mug and handed it to Chrys. It was warm in her hands and smelled wonderful. "It's lemon and lavender tea. I thought you might like a small snack and something warm to help calm your nerves before you went to sleep. Also, give me your phone and I'll get it plugged in for you."

Chrys handed her the phone, and then sipped her tea while she watched Azu set up the charging port and plugged it in behind the side table. "Thanks Azu." "No problem hun. I'll be right back, I'm gonna go take care of your clothes real quick," she replied and left the room with the pile of damp clothing.

By the time Azu returned, Chrys had finished the tea and fruit. Azu noticed this with a small smile as she walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed under the blankets. "Ready?" Azu asked reaching for the light. "Definitely," Chrys replied sinking into her pillow. She noticed that it smelled of honeysuckle as well and let out a small sigh of contentment as she snuggled her head into it.

She lay there for a while listening to Azu's breathing slow and deepen as she fell asleep. Suddenly her phone lit up. Reaching over she saw that it was a text from Aqua demanding to know where she was. With a grimace she shut the screen off, deciding it was better not to reply. It wasn't long before it lit up again. And then again. And then again. Finally, she picked it up, flicking the screen on. There were five new messages from Aqua. With each one, the message's got meaner and angrier. The last one was simply cruel. With tears in her eyes, she put the phone on the table with the screen facing down and laid back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling and noticing how just the barest hint of moonlight filtered through the curtains and illuminated the room. Before long she began to cry quietly to herself. She only noticed that Azu was awake when she rolled over, held out her arms, and said "come here."

Chrys scooted across the bed and into her waiting arms, burying her face into Azu's chest, and clutched her shirt in both hands. She felt Azu's arms wrap around her, holding her tightly. Before she could stop it, she felt all her sadness, anger, and hopelessness pouring out of her as her tears turned into sobs.

Azu began to stroke Chrys's hair as she listened to the soul rending sobs that Chrys was letting out, knowing that she needed to cry out whatever was going on within her. With a flare of anger, she remembered the scared and hopeless look on Chrys's face when she'd opened the front door earlier in the night, and Azu wondered if Aqua had hurt Chrys with more then her words when they'd fought. "So help me, if she did…" Azu thought.

When Chrys's tears began to subside, she kept her face pressed into Azu's wet shirt, inhaling Azu's sweet scent and just let herself enjoy being held so tenderly for the first-time a in a long time. She felt so unexpectedly safe in that moment.

"Feeling a little better now?" Azu asked softly before kissing the top of Chrys's head.

"Yeah," Chrys mumbled. The top of her head tingled where Azu had kissed it. How could a person be so sweet and kind to someone she barely knew? "Sorry about your shirt" she said as she finally moved her face away from Azu's chest but didn't leave her arms. She felt vulnerable and needed the physical contact the embrace gave her.

"No worries," Azu said softly. Soon, Azu heard Chrys's breathing change and smiled to herself knowing that Chrys was finally sleeping, and that she needed the rest. Soon, Azu joined her in slumber.

Sometime later in the night, Azu woke and realized that Chrys was pressed against her back with her arm wrapped around her waist. It felt so nice. Why, oh why, did she have to have such strong feelings for Chrys? It wasn't right, Chrys was in a relationship and despite her suspicions about Aqua and how she treated Chrys when no one else was around, she didn't want to end up coming between their relationship unjustly. What if she was wrong? She didn't want to ruin everything. This budding friendship with Chrys was so great and she didn't want to lose it. With a sigh, she closed her eyes knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore that night, but refused to move away from Chrys's warm arms.

 **The Next Morning**

Chrys woke slowly, and for a minute was confused about where she was. Then the events of the night before came flooding back; the fight, driving around aimlessly before ending up at Azu's, the crying, falling asleep in Azu's arms. Sitting up, she noticed Azu was gone. Then she realized the air was filled with the smell of bacon and coffee. Looking around the room she saw a robe lying on the armchair with a note sitting on top of it. She got out of bed to look. It read: _Feel free to wear this and come on out for breakfast whenever you're ready._ With a chuckle, she slipped the robe on and left the bedroom without even bothering to glance in the direction of her phone. She would have to deal with Aqua and her anger soon enough, but for right now she just wanted to ignore it for a while longer.

As she stepped out of the room, she admired the Christmas tree and the simple holiday decorations that adorned the house. As she stepped further into the house, she heard quiet singing and followed it to the kitchen. Azu stood in front of the stove, flipping eggs and singing quietly to herself. Chrys moved into the room quietly, listening, and holding her breath as Azu sang,

 _"…Then I see the colors fading_  
 _Gentleness of light escaping_  
 _Shadows of my fears invading_  
 _Have I seen this all before?_  
 _I know that there's something residing_  
 _A terror deep inside me_  
 _I couldn't understand how you could be so bold_  
 _Maybe I'd find myself smiling on that distant shore_  
 _Maybe I'm not alone."_

When Azu turned with a tray of eggs in her hand and saw Chrys, she stopped singing and her face flushed bright red. "Chrys! I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake you."

"You didn't. But why are you apologizing, that was beautiful! I'd love to hear the whole song someday."

"I don't know about that, I'm really not that great of a singer." Quickly changing subjects, she moved towards the dining table and said "Breakfast is ready. I hope you're hungry! I made bacon, eggs, and toast. I also have coffee, milk, or pineapple juice to drink."

Chrys smiled as she sat. "That sounds amazing! I'd love some coffee."

Azu put a cup down in front of Chrys, took a seat opposite her, and began to serve herself from the small trays of food between them. "Feel free to dig in Chrys!" As Chrys filled her plate, she felt the faint stirrings of happiness blooming in her chest. It had been so long since someone had thought about what she might want and treated her the way Azu did. She never wanted to leave this house, even though she knew in the back of her mind that she would have to before the day was over. She began to think about what to do after breakfast and how the day would go.

As if she was reading her mind, Azu asked "So, do you have any plans today? I was planning to do some shopping and was curious if you might wanna come with?"

"I would love to, but I should probably head home before to much longer. I have some homework I need to get caught up on that's due next week."

"Ah, gotcha. I gotta say, I don't miss those days. Being a writer is stressful enough when I have publisher deadlines to worry about. I don't think I'd ever wanna deal with college or homework again!" Azu said with a laugh.

Chrys laughed along and then a comfortable silence settled between them as they ate. After breakfast was done, Chrys went into the bathroom to get dressed. As she changed, she caught a glimpse of her body in the mirror and saw that she had a few small bruises on her chest and stomach where Aqua had hit her the night before. With a grimace she turned away from her reflection and finished dressing. When she stepped out, she saw that Azu was dressed for the day also and was finishing up the breakfast dishes. "About ready to head out?" Azu asked, drying her hands on a towel.

"Yeah, I think so. I just need to grab my phone from the bedroom and I should be all set. I don't know how I can ever thank you enough for last night."

"You don't have to. I'm just glad I could be here for you. If you ever need my help again, just ask and I'll be there," Azu said before moving away to get her coat off the coatrack by the door.

Chrys felt herself blush as she moved into the bedroom. When she picked up her phone and flicked the screen on, she saw that there were several messages and missed calls from Aqua. She sighed and knew that it was definitely not going to be a good day.

She walked to the front door and stepped out with Azu. On the porch, they embraced in a tight hug. "Remember what I said," Azu reminded her as she stepped away. "I will," Chrys responded before stepping off the porch and heading for her car. Azu stood on the porch and waved as Chrys drove away. When Chrys was out of sight, Azu sighed and headed for her own car, her mind swirling with thoughts about Chrys and the previous night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Chrys arrived home, and after parking in her designated parking spot, she sat in the car for several minutes, dreading going inside. What if Aqua was home? She didn't want to fight with her girlfriend again. Last night had been bad enough, she didn't want a second round today. Knowing she had to go in eventually, she finally got out of the car and headed to their apartment. When she opened the door, she gasped and felt her knees get weak and had to support herself with the side of the door to keep from falling. The apartment was a wreck. Aqua had apparently had a fit of rage and thrown everything around the apartment, destroying several items in the process. As Chrys finally closed the door behind her, she moved further into the room, and began to survey the damage. Most of the overturned furniture was okay, though a chair and an end table were broken. There were several torn books and broken picture frames. In the kitchen, most of the dishes and glasses were shattered. Almost nothing had escaped Aqua's wrath. Just as she stepped out of the kitchen, she heard a soft British voice speak from the bedroom doorway and she felt her chest tighten with fear. "Finally decide to come home, you sorry slag? How dare you ignore me for so long." As Chrys looked at Aqua, she knew in her heart that things needed to end between them but knew that saying this fact out loud was a dangerous thing to do right now. Aqua was angry and looked very hung over. Chrys wondered absently how much she'd had to drink the night before. As Aqua came towards her with a look of rage on her face, Chrys reflexively backed up until her back was pressed against the kitchen wall. "Aren't you going to answer me dear?" Aqua said as she raised her fist and swung it at Chrys's face...

...

Azu was exhausted. Shopping for groceries and some new clothes had taken far longer than she'd expected and had drawn what little energy her night of broken sleep had left her with. She sat dozing on her couch with all of the lights off except for the Christmas tree lights. The TV was on, but she wasn't really paying attention to it. Her phone began to ring from across the room. She debated getting up to answer it, but it stopped before she did. Figuring it to be unimportant, she closed her eyes again. When the phone promptly began to ring again, she snapped awake and got up immediately. Maybe it was important after all?

When she saw the screen, she didn't know the number and was curious who it was. It was a local area code, so she figured it couldn't be a telemarketer. She answered, "Hello?" "Azurite. I need you. Please!" Startled, Azu realized it was her cousin Lapis.

"Lapis? What's wrong?!"

"It's Chrysocolla, she's at the hospital. Something happened and she's in pretty bad shape. Please, can you come? Peridot is at work in a staff meeting and I can't get ahold of her. I don't know how to get ahold of Chrysocolla's family and I'm freaking out!"

As a wave of fear, nausea, and anger (she immediately suspected Aqua had something to do with whatever had happened to Chrys) washed over her, she was already moving to the door to grab her coat and keys. "I'm on my way. Where do I need to go?!"

...

Chrys's head was throbbing. The bruising to her cheek ached and her arm was splinted and lying on a pillow next to her. The doctor hadn't yet returned with the results of the x-ray, but Chrys suspected it was broken. Lapis sat next to her, having finally returned from getting some air. Chrys had called her for a ride to the hospital, not knowing what else to do after Aqua had stormed out of the apartment, taking Chrys's car keys with her. She couldn't afford an ambulance bill and didn't want to get the police involved. That would just make things worse. So, she had called her closest friend. She knew she cold count on Lapis. After all, they'd known each other since high school. But not even Lapis knew what Aqua was really like and how she treated Chrys behind closed doors. Before Lapis had arrived at the apartment complex, Chrys had managed to drag herself out into the hallway and had told her that she'd had an accident and had fallen down the stairwell that led to the third-floor apartment. She didn't know if Lapis believed her though. She hoped she did, she didn't want to explain the truth to Lapis.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Finally!" thought Chrys figuring it was the doctor. It wasn't. Instead, Azu stepped into the room and gasped when she saw the state Chrys was in. As she slowly walked to stand next to the bed, she looked Chrys over, apprising her injuries and the situation. She sank down in the chair positioned next to Lapis's, and quietly asked "What happened?" When Chrys couldn't find her voice, Lapis thankfully answered for her. "She fell down the stairs outside her apartment."

"Oh, my stars! I'm so glad you weren't hurt worse!" Azu said, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't believe this for an instant. Those bruises, these kinds of injuries, they weren't from a fall. She knew. She had enough experience from her shitty childhood to recognize them for what they were but opted to keep her mouth shut for the time being. If that's what Chrys had told Lapis, she obviously had her own reasons for keeping the truth from her. Maybe it was to protect Lapis, or maybe just to keep her from getting too stressed out or upset. After all, Lapis was nearly six months pregnant. That kind of stress would be bad for both Lapis and her baby.

"Did Lapis call you?" Chrys asked, though she already suspected she knew the answer.

Lapis answered before Azu could. "Yeah, I did. I couldn't get ahold of Peridot and figured you needed as much support as possible. You two seemed to get along so well at Thanksgiving, the baby shower, and then again when we all went out to the movies last weeks, that I figured it would be alright. I hope I didn't make a mistake."

Got along well? If only Lapis knew how I really felt, Chrys thought before responding "No, you didn't. It's fine Lapis. I'm happy to see Azu again, I just wish it was under better circumstances. How have you been lately Azu?"

Azu raised an eyebrow. "So, she's not going to mention last night either? What is going on with her?" Instead of asking this though, she answered "Not too terrible. Been pretty busy with research for my latest book. Lapis, do you need anything? The cafeteria is just one floor down. I can get you something if you want?"

"Actually, some tea would be great, but I'll get it. You stay here, I want to try and call Peridot again. Do you want anything while I'm there?

"Some coffee would be great, but are you sure? I can go?" Azu said, never taking her eyes off of Chrys. "Yeah, I'm sure, you stay here with Chrysocolla. I'll be back soon."

As she left the room, Azu leaned forward and asked quietly, "You fell?"

Chrys looked down at the bed. "Yeah. That's what I told Lapis."

"It's not the truth though is it?" Azu asked, leaning closer and taking Chrys's uninjured hand. "No. But I don't wanna talk about the truth right now." "Okay. I can respect that. For now."

Before Chrys could ask what that meant, the door opened, and a doctor and nurse pushing a cart stepped in. "Good news, Ms. Paz. Your arm isn't fractured, though it is badly bruised to the bone. You won't need a cast, but you will need to keep it supported with a wrap until it heals."

"When can I leave?" Chrys asked with relief.

"Probably within the next few hours. We still need to stitch a few of those cuts you have on your shoulder and forehead, but after that we can get you all set to go home."

Home. That word echoed in her head as the nurse moved to the bed and began to set up the supplies the doctor would need. The nurse looked at Azu, "Would you mind stepping out into the hall while we get your friend stitched up? It shouldn't take too long."

She looked at Chrys, "As long as it's okay with you. I don't mind staying if you need me too."

Chrys squeezed her hand gratefully. "It's fine. Can you go find Lapis and let her know? I'd really appreciate it!"

"Sure," Azu said and got up. Before she left, she leaned over and kissed Chrys on the forehead. "I'm glad you're going to be okay." With that said, she turned away from Chrys's stunned and blushing face, and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her and heading down the hall towards the elevators, resisting the urge to scream and punch the closest wall in fury that someone (she HIGHLY suspected that someone was Aqua) had done this to sweet, quiet, gentle Chrysocolla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

An hour and a half later, Chrys was being wheeled to the entrance of the hospital by the nurse. Lapis was beside her, carrying her purse and discharge papers. Azu had gone out ahead of them and was pulling her SUV up to the entrance to take Chrys home. As they came through the doors, she hopped out of the car and came around to open the passenger side door. "Azurite, you sure it's alright with you to take her home?" Lapis asked Azu as they approached.

"Definitely," Azu answered as she helped Chrys into the seat. "She might need help getting up the stairs, and you're in no condition to carry her," she told Lapis with a sly look.

Lapis playfully smacked her arm with a laugh. "Smart ass!"

"Hey, I don't wanna piss your wife off! If you were to hurt yourself trying, she'd give me hell! Peri might be little, but she's like a little wildcat when she's pissed!" Lapis, Azu, and Chrys all laughed, knowing what an angry Peridot was like.

"Okay, Okay. I give. Just promise me you'll take good care of her Azurite." Lapis said softly.

"I swear to you Lapis, no harm will come to Chrys while she's with me, "Azu told Lapis with a dead serious look in her eye. Both Lapis and Chrys knew she meant it and that things would be fine with Azu in charge.

"Okay, just call me when you get her all settled in and let me know if you need anything tonight, okay Chrys?!" Lapis said to them both.

"I will. Thanks for being here with me Lapis. You don't know how much I appreciate everything you did today. I'll call you tomorrow and give you an update," Chrys said, reaching out to squeeze Lapsis's hand.

With a smile Lapis stepped back and gently closed the car door. Before Azu could step away, she quietly told her, "Please take good care of her tonight Azu." And with a small smile, Lapis walked toward her car in the parking lot before Azu could respond.

Azu climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. "So… Am I taking you straight home? Or do we need to detour anywhere first?"

As Azu pulled out of the hospital parking lot, Chrys struggled for an answer. She didn't want Azu to see the state of the apartment that she shared with Aqua, plus she didn't want to go home either. The thought of seeing her girlfriend terrified her. "Would it be okay if I spent the night at your house again tonight? I don't really want to be alone right now and Aqua isn't home tonight," Chrys asked with a half lie.

Azu suspected the lie but chose not to call her on it. "Of course you can stay with me tonight. Do we need to pick up anything for you at your place first?"

"NO!" Chrys said with a little too much emphasis and immediately regretted it.

Azu raised an eyebrow but kept driving. After a few minutes of silence, she asked, "So, want anything in particular for dinner? I picked up a bunch of groceries today and would gladly cook for you, but if you want something in particular, I don't mind stopping."

Chrys thought about before asking, "Ever been to fishstew pizza? They're my favorite place. I'd love a slice or two right now!"

Azu laughed, "Oh yeah, Lapis and Peri take me there all the time. Pizza it is!"

...

After they'd picked up two large pizzas, they headed back to Azu's house and ate dinner on the couch while watching TV. As it turned out, they'd both been introduced to the show 'Camp Pining Hearts' by Peridot and both now loved it as much as Peri did.

After dinner was over, they spent a few more hours watching TV before they decided to head to bed. Without conversation, they both knew that it would be the same sleeping arrangements as the night prior. Azu wordlessly handed Chrys the same pajama's she'd worn the previous night and left the room while Chrys got ready for bed. When she came back in the room, Chrys was already in bed lying against the pillows. "Need anything?" Azu asked.

"No, I'm good," Chrys answered and Azu climbed into bed next to her. "Azu, can I make a slightly embarrassing request for tonight?" Chrys asked with a slight tremor in her voice. Azu just looked at her with an eyebrow raised, waiting. "Will you hold me again. Like you did last night?" Chrys asked in a voice that was barely louder than a whisper. Azu smiled softly and held out her arms. As Chrys settled into them, she sighed softly and closed her eyes, feeling safe for the first time since she'd left Azu's house earlier that same day. How had so much happened in such a short span of time?

They laid that way in the dark for several minutes before Azu spoke. "So, are we going to talk about what happened to you today?"

Chrys cringed and shook her head. "Not tonight. Please? Can it wait until tomorrow morning?"

"Okay, if that's what you want. Just promise me we will?" Azu asked as she stroked Chrys's hair.

"I promise," Chrys said as she leaned harder into Azu's arms and closed her eyes. Both women were asleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Chrys awoke in the early morning hours and looked over at Azu who was still asleep near her on the bed, having rolled away in her sleep. At some point in the night, Azu's shirt had shifted up, exposing her stomach. In the moonlight, Azu's skin looked pale and soft, and much to Chrys's delight, she saw that Azu had freckles sprinkled across her stomach in addition to her face and arms. Unable to resist, Chrys reached over and stroked her skin, amazed at how silky and warm it felt under her fingertips. She didn't realize that Azu had awoken until a hand covered hers. That was when she looked up and saw that Azu was awake and her breathing had turned slightly ragged. The two were frozen, staring into each other's eyes for several minutes until Azu raised her hand off her stomach and cupped Chrys's cheek. Chrys leaned into the hand, sighing as a smile crossed her face, her eyes never leaving Azu's. Slowly, Chrys began to lean towards Azu, and Azu sat part of the way up, and their lips met halfway.

Chrys felt like her heart was going to stop. Azu's lips were so soft and full. She slowly reached up and threaded her fingers through Azu's hair. At the same time, Azu ran her hand down Chrys's back gently, so as not to illicit pain from Chrys's injuries. Stars, Chrys's lips were warm, and her skin so soft. As their kiss deepened, they shifted closer together until their bodies were pressing together. Pulling back, Chrys reached down and tugged at the hem of Azu's shirt, speaking no words, but asking permission with her eyes. Azu gave a small nod, reaching down and pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it away, then she helped Chrys remove hers as well. Then their lips met again, their hands began to move over each other's bodies, and they laid back on the pillows as the world around them melted away…

...

As the sun began to rise, the two were embraced in one another's arms. After making love, they had simply lain in bed, holding each other for the rest of the night. Neither had said much, simply wanting to enjoy these moments together without acknowledging that what had happened between them was probably wrong. After all, Chrys was *technically* in a relationship, and that meant that Azu had become "the other woman." But neither wanted to say this, and frankly, neither really cared.

 **Chrysocolla's POV**

As far as Chrys was concerned, things were over between her and Aqua. She didn't know what would happen next between her and Azu, but she knew, without a doubt, that she deserved someone different. Someone better. Someone like Azu, who had never showed her anything but kindness, gentleness, compassion, and love. Her mind flashed then to her best friend Lapis and the way she'd always longed for a relationship like the one Lapis and Peridot shared. Maybe, just maybe, she had found that with Azurite? She wanted to talk about what had occurred between them, but also desperately didn't want to break the magic of the quiet moments they had shared since making love. So instead, she simply let out a contented sigh and snuggled deeper into Azu's arms, shifting her injured arm into a more comfortable position and closed her eyes. She felt Azu lean down and kiss the top of her head as she tightened her arms around Chrys. Fleetingly, she wondered what Azu was thinking but decided not to ask…

 **Azurite's POV**

Azu held Chrys thinking about the nights turn of events and the events involving her over the last few months. It all started when Chrys said hello to her at the Thanksgiving dinner her cousin Lapis and her wife Peridot had thrown. When she had looked at Chrys that night, it had done something to her, and a feeling of warmth had bloomed in her chest leaving her feeling like she was in a daze for the rest of the night. Since the day they'd met, every time they were together, the breath left Azu's lungs when she looked at Chrys. Watching Chrys was all she wanted to do when they were together, and often felt speechless. She had secretly known for weeks that Chrys was her weakness and had felt nervous every time they were together. When Chrys had shown up at her door the night before needing her, all the doubts in her mind and the nervousness had left her. They had been replaced by a feeling of protectiveness, leaving her wanting to do anything necessary to help her. When she'd awoken with Chrys's hand on her stomach, she couldn't hold her feelings back any longer. She'd poured everything she had into their kisses and love making. She wanted to ask Chrys what would happen now. She desperately wanted to ask her about Aqua and what had happened the day before. What this night meant for their friendship. Was this just a one-time thing? Would it be over when the sun came up? But she said none of those things. She didn't want to ruin what might be her only chance to hold Chrys like this, relishing the feeling of having her lover in her arms pressed against her chest. It had been so long since she'd done this. She'd only had a few relationships in her life, none of which had lasted very long. And none had ever made her feel the way Chrys did…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Eventually, they rose from the bed, dressing together as Azu helped Chrys pull on a shirt and some sweat pants since she couldn't do it alone with her injuries. Chrys's shoulder and arm felt stiff and a little sore where she had the stitches and wrappings. Azu was gentle though, and it didn't take long before they were done and headed out to the kitchen to make breakfast. As they sat with breakfast sandwiches and coffee, they spoke little, simply enjoying each other's company.

Eventually, Azu quietly asked. "So… What do you want to do today? Should I take you home soon?"

Chrys looked down at the table. "I know I need to go home. But I don't want to." She looked up, finding Azu's eyes. "I'd rather be here with you."

Azu felt her chest flutter. "I'd like that too. But what about Aqua?"

Chrys had been dreading this moment. She flashed back to her promise to Azu the night before and knew the time had come to tell her the truth. After everything that had happened the night before, Azu deserved the truth, no matter how scared the truth made Chrys feel. "Aqua scares me. I can't stand the thought of ever seeing her again." She felt her eyes fill with tears. "You know that I didn't really fall down the stairs yesterday."

Azu shifted her chair closer to Chrys's. "Yeah. I know. It was Aqua, wasn't it? She did this to you?"

Chrys cringed at the words, not wanting to hear them out loud, but answered anyway. "Yeah it was. It's… It's not the first time she's done something like this. But this is definitely the worst she's done."

Azu felt a ball of white-hot rage building in her stomach. She had suspected the truth all along, but to hear Chrys confirm it, to see that sad and terrified look in Chrys's eyes… It made her feel an anger she'd never experienced before. She did her best to keep it in check though, Chrys needed her to be calm right now.

"Have you considered calling the police? Aqua should be in jail for what she's done to you."

Chrys flinched at the thought. "No, I can't do that, it's too much to deal with. I couldn't bear the thought of telling the police or a court full of people what happened. And that's assuming they even bothered to do anything about it."

"But Chrys…," Azu started to respond, only to be cut off. "I tried once. The first time she hit me, I called them. They came to our apartment, but nothing happened. She managed to manipulate them into thinking I was just a liar. I never bothered to try again. I have no doubt that she'd manage to find a way to wriggle out of it a second time."

Azu sighed, her mind swirling with thoughts. She wanted to try and convince Chrys to call anyway, but she knew that if she pushed her about it, Chrys would probably pull away from her emotionally and could even shut down completely. She didn't want to do that to Chrys. She would just have to accept the decision for the time being and focus on what other things she could do to help her. For starters, she had to get Chrys away from Aqua before this could happen again.

"So, what now?" Azu asked quietly, brushing away the hair that had fallen in front of Chrys's face.

Chrys smiled softly at her. "I honestly don't know. Aqua practically destroyed the apartment the other night, but I'd like to find a way to get my stuff that isn't ruined. I don't want to go back there alone though. What if she was there? I can't handle seeing her again! Not ever! I don't know what to do," Chrys sobbed, as tears spilled over and fear took hold of her.

Azu stood, bending down to take Chrys into a hug. "I'll do anything I can to help you. We'll figure this out somehow. Maybe we can ask Lapis and Peridot for help? I know they love you like crazy and would do anything for you. I can call them and explain if you don't feel up to it."

Chrys was afraid to tell Lapis and Peridot the truth. What if they were angry at her for dragging them into it or judged her for letting things get so far? But even as those thoughts crossed her mind, they left. No, Lapis and Peri wouldn't do that. Azu was right, they loved her. "Okay. Can you call and ask them to come here so we can all talk face to face? I know that all of this is a lot to ask, but…" This time it was Azu who cut Chrys off. "It's not too much to ask, I love you Chrys. I want to do this for you. I want to help you."

With a start, Chrys realized that Azu had said she loved her. She'd never done that before, not even while they had made love the night before. She leaned back and looked up into Azu's eyes. She said only, "I love you too Azu," and then hugged her face tightly against Azu's stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Lapis and Peridot sat at Azu's dining table as Azu filled their mugs with tea. She had called and asked them to come join herself and Chrys for a bit. There was something that they wanted to talk to the couple about.

Chrys was obviously nervous, she kept fiddling with her tea bag and wouldn't meet their eyes. Lapis and Peri looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, "What in the world is going on here?"

When Azu returned to the table, she cleared her throat. "So, Chrys, should I start or…" she trailed off, searching Chrys's worried face. Chrys tried to speak but couldn't find her voice. Instead, she just nodded to Azu.

Azu reached over and gave Chrys's had a reassuring squeeze before speaking. "About what happened to Chrys yesterday…"

An hour later, Azu had relayed all the details that Chrys had given her earlier in the day about her relationship with Aqua and their fights. The details of the physical, psychological, and emotional abuse that Chrys had suffered at Aqua's hands. They all sat in silence, Azu and Chrys holding hands, while Lapis cried quietly, and Peridot struggled not to flip the dining table in her anger at Aqua. None knew what to say, and so they simply sat.

Finally, Azu was the one to break the silence. "From here, we need your help. Chrysocolla wants to end things with Aqua, but she's afraid of what will happen when she tries to leave. Any ideas?"

Peridot thought for a moment, and then smiled. "If you don't mind me making a few calls and giving a few details to some friends, I know exactly what we can do!'

Chrys looked at Peridot, and then to Lapis, and finally settled her gaze on Azu, who gave her a small smile. "What do you think Chrys? Would that be okay?" Chrys nodded, not sure what would happen next, but she knew that Azu, Lapis, and Peridot would protect her through it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

They gathered in the far end of the apartment complex parking lot, watching as a group of women walked towards them. So, these were the friends that Peridot had called. Azu remembered meeting them at Thanksgiving several weeks earlier. They were certainly an interesting group. There were three women. One was short with long purple hair, one was tall and thin with pale pink hair, and the third woman was even taller and imposing with dark skin, an afro, and aviator glasses covering her eyes. Chrys knew that they were there to help but was still scared and nervous. As Peridot introduced her friends Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet to them, Azu couldn't resist chuckling. What was it with their generations parents and naming their kids after rocks and gemstones?

The group pulled collapsed boxes, tape, and duffel bags out of the rear of Azu's SVU and headed upstairs, forming a protective circle around Chrys as they went. Lapis held her hand on one side, and Azu held the other. When they reached the apartment door, they stopped and Chrys struggled to breath as she listened for any sound of movement on the other side of the door. "Oh my stars! What if she's here? I don't know if I can do this?!" Chrys thought. Azu heard Chrys's breathing quicken as her face paled, so she reached out, took the spare key from her, and stepped forward to open the door, quickly stepping in and searching the room with her eyes, looking for any sign that someone was home. When she saw no one, she motioned to Garnet who followed her deeper into the apartment as the rest of the group waited just inside the apartment. When they had checked all the rooms, and still found no one, Azu walked back to the front door. She made sure that it was locked, then retrieved an unbroken dining chair and wedged it under the handle. No one would be coming in unexpectedly while they worked.

They all went to work, Chrys directing them what to pack. As Garnet and Amethyst worked in the living room and kitchen, Pearl began to clean up all the broken items and glass, so no one would hurt themselves as they worked. Azu and Chrys moved to the bedroom where they worked on packing up what clothing she had left and her few remaining toiletries. The group was done in a little under an hour. Chrys felt despondent as she looked at the meager number of boxes and possessions that she had left. Aqua had destroyed so many things. As she began to cry, Lapis moved to hold her. The rest stood and watched, all of them hoping that they could finish quickly and get her out of here smoothly. When Chrys was calm again, Azu moved first and unbarricaded the door. Words unnecessary, they all grabbed the boxes and bags, and moved to carry them downstairs. It only took two trips to move it all.

As they were loading the last box into Azu's SUV, there was a screeching from across the parking lot. They all turned to see Aqua climbing out of Chrys's now un-missing car. As she stormed towards the group, Azu protectively stepped in front of Chrys. "No way in hell is she laying a finger on Chrys!" She thought. But before she could react, a blur came streaking out of the corner of her eye. It was Peridot! She tackled Aqua when she was just a few feet from Azu and Chrys, slapping her repeatedly and yelling, "You bitch! How could you! I hope you rot in hell, you CLOD!" Garnet walked over without a word and easily lifted Peridot off of Aqua. Peridot sputtered and tried to lunge at her again, but Lapis stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, please stop. She's not worth it." At hearing her wife say this, Peridot calmed down, though she still wore a deep scowl as she stared at Aqua intensely, hatred burning in her eyes.

Aqua sneered at her from the ground as she sat up. "I should call the police on you for assaulting me, but you're not worth my time. Would you all like to explain to me why I got a call from Topaz saying that my apartment was being emptied out? Chrysocolla, what in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Chrys saw shaking so hard she thought that everyone could hear her teeth chattering. She wanted to say something witty, or sarcastic, or even the truth, but couldn't. Instead she simply placed a hand on Azu's back for comfort. Azu turned to look at her, winked, and then stepped away and moved towards Aqua. When she reached her, she held out a hand. "Let me help you up." As Aqua smirked in Chrys's direction and climbed to her feet, Azu moved suddenly, yanking the keys from Aqua's hand. "Yoink!" she exclaimed before stepping back. When Aqua snarled and lunged at her, Azu simply side stepped her grasp and shove a hand against her back, allowing Aqua's momentum to carry her forward and back onto the ground.

"You want to know what Chrys is doing? She's leaving you, that's what she's doing. You're never gonna see her again." Azu strode over to Amethyst, handing her Chrys's car keys, and softly asked "Will you make sure that her car ends up at my place? I don't think Chrys is in any shape to drive right now." Amethyst winked and replied just as softly but in a cheery tone, "No prob Bob!" before moving in the direction of the car before anyone could stop her.

Aqua was so angry now that her face had turned the color of a tomato. "Chrysocolla, what in bloody hell have you been telling them? And no, you are not leaving! Tell that bitch to get away from our car right now, or I'll call the police and report it as stolen! Get those boxes out of that car, this instant!" Aqua started to move in the direction of Amethyst and the car, but Pearl moved to block her path and wore a menacing look.

Finally, Chrys found her voice and yelled. "Yes, I am leaving Aquamarine. And you can't stop me. And that car? It's not 'ours', it's mine. I had it before we even met, and you damn well know it! If anyone stole it recently, it was you! You know, I was afraid to see you here today, but I'm glad you showed up. Because now I can tell you to your face that I hate you and that we're through. You can't tell me what to do ever again!" Chrys whirled around and headed for Azu's SUV. "Let's go guys, we're done here." Azu stood in place and stared down Aqua as all the others made their way to Garnet's car and climbed in. Only when they were safely inside did she turn and climb into the driver's seat. As she backed out and pulled away, she watched Aqua stand and scream at them in the rearview mirror. With a smile, she reached over and took Chrys's hand and they threaded their fingers together before Azu gave her hand a gentle squeeze. That had gone better than any of them had expected.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Prior to going to the apartment Chrys, Azu, Lapis, and Peridot had talked about what would happen after they were finished at the apartment. At first Lapis had wanted Chrys to stay with herself and Peridot, but Peri had quickly pointed out that they unfortunately had no extra rooms as the guest room had been converted into a nursey a few months earlier. Then Azu had said Chrys could stay with her. She had plenty of space in her basement for any extra boxes that might need stored, an extra space in her garage where Chrys could park her missing car, assuming they could get it back from Aqua, and sleeping arrangements wouldn't be an issue. At that comment, both Lapis and Peri had raised their eyebrows, but Azu had ignored them and continued talking. She figured they would assume she meant that Chrys or herself would be sleeping on the couch. They didn't need to know otherwise unless Chrys chose to tell them herself.

They had also discussed what to do in the event Aqua showed up. Peridot had voted that they kick her ass, but Lapis pointed out that doing so would cause even more problems for Chrys then she already had, so they decided that ignoring her to the best of their abilities and letting her anger be a way to outmaneuver her would be a better solution. Besides, there wouldn't be much that Aqua could really do against all of them, especially not once their friends joined them at the apartment. If the worst were to happen, and things turned physical, Lapis and Chrys were to stay out of it. Period. Both wanted to grumble a bit at that, but they knew that Peridot and Azu were right. Between Lapis's pregnancy and Chrys's injuries, neither needed the physical confrontation. All of them hoped that it wouldn't come to that, but in the back of their minds they were all afraid that's exactly what would end up happening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

After leaving the apartment, they met up at Azu's house, unloading the cars and carrying in the pizzas that Amethyst had picked up on the way. The group sat around the dining table laughing and joking, and Chrys truly finally began to feel safe. It was over! She had finally broken up with Aqua and her life was on track to be so much better. Yet… She still felt some sadness that she didn't understand. She hoped that this feeling would fade as the night went on. It was probably just some lingering depression that she had suffered for so long while living with Aqua.

Late in the evening, everyone headed home leaving Azu and Chrys alone. They sat on the couch cuddled together under a blanket with Chrys's head lying on Azu's chest. After some time passed, Azu quietly asked, "Should we talk about everything that's happened in the last few days? Between us, I mean?"

"Probably. I'm a little afraid too though," Chrys said, not looking up at Azu.

"Why afraid?" Azu asked, putting her fingers under Chrys's chin and lifting her head until their eyes met. "Because I'm afraid that this will end. In the last two days, I've felt the happiest I've been in months. A big part of that is because of you Azu. I don't wanna lose that."

"Oh Chrys. I'm not going anywhere. But we do need to talk. Last night… I need to know what it means. I need to know how you feel about it. I mean… Technically we had an affair last night. You hadn't left Aqua yet. I mean… That means I was the other woman last night."

Chrys felt tears welling up in her eyes at Azu's words. "Last night was amazing. You made me feel so safe and so cared about. You're an amazing, gentle woman, and a wonderful lover. Last night meant the world to me. But I know. I hadn't actually told Aqua it was over yet. But it was over. It was over the minute she put me in the hospital. No one knows that's what happened but us. Can't it just stay that way? It's not like it's anyone's business but ours."

"Of course, Chrys. I didn't plan on telling anyone, not even Lapis. I talk to my cousin about basically everything in my life, but this is something I won't tell her. But what about us? You literally just left such a tumultuous relationship. I don't wanna pull you into something you aren't ready for. Should… Should we slow things down for a while?" Azu was worried what the answer would be, but she had to say it. She dreaded the idea that she and Chrys wouldn't be together, but she refused to cause this poor woman any more problems than she already had to deal with.

"I don't know Azu. Maybe for now, we can just enjoy our time together? We don't have to… It doesn't have to happen again any time soon."

"Okay, if that's what you want Chrys, I can respect it. I never want to put you in a position where you have to do something that you're uncomfortable with or where you have to do something you don't want to."

Chrys was disappointed, but she knew that Azu had said what needed to be said. "Azu?"

"Yeah Chrys?"

"Will you still hold me until I fall asleep?"

Azu chuckled, "Of course I will Chrys. Of course I will."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 **Three months later…**

Azu shivered as she walked in the door of her house, loose snow swirling in around her feet. It was late February, but Azu couldn't wait for the weather warm up. She heard Chrys moving around in the kitchen and smiled to herself. The last few months had been an amazing whirlwind. It had taken almost a month to find Chrys a new apartment, though both were reluctant to make it happen, so they'd both dragged their feet a bit. They finally made it happen though. On a happier note, the delay meant that they had been able to spend Christmas together. They had spent the morning cuddled under a blanket on the couch, drinking cocoa, and watching the Christmas parade on TV. Later in the morning, Azu had surprised Chrys with a gift that she hadn't been expecting. She'd loved the necklace that Azu had picked out. It was shaped like a star with a small rose quartz gemstone set in the center. When she saw it, she'd laughed and bounced up to hug Azu so hard that they'd both nearly spilled their drinks.

Even after they'd moved her into the new apartment, she'd spent the majority of her free time with Azu and still had a key to Azu's house. They'd spent many nights together in the last three months, but they'd stuck by what they had agreed upon the night that Chrys had left Aqua. They'd moved slowly and had even gone on a few actual dates! Those had been… interesting to say the least. The first time, they'd stuck to a more traditional setting, going to a theater show and dinner. The second date had been at the local theme park "Funland," followed by a stroll on the boardwalk for dinner. The last date had been the craziest. Chrys had convinced her to go to a paintball range and play several rounds. It turned out that Chrys was an avid paintball player as a teenager, and she smashed Azu on the scoreboard. Afterwards they went out for drinks and Chrys gave her some advice on the best way to treat her blooming bruises from the ball strikes. They'd planned several other dates, but after talking about them all week, they had more often than not ended up staying at Azu's house sharing glasses of wine together and watching CPH together on the couch until Chrys had fallen asleep. They had fallen into a comfortable routine that both adored, one that saw Chrys spending more night's at Azu's house then at her own apartment.

Azu had a plan. She had known after the first lonely night she spent without Chrys after she had gotten her new apartment that she was hopelessly in love with Chrys and never wanted to risk losing her. She had decided then that she needed to find a way to completely win her heart. Little did Azu know how easy it would be!

Azu had asked Chrys to meet her after she was done with class for the day. She hadn't expected to find her here so early, but she'd had to step out to arrange some things for that night. Putting her bag down, she headed to the kitchen, where she found Chrys making coffee for the two of them. With a smile, Azu stepped behind her, wrapping her arms around Chrys's waist and pulling her back so she could kiss her cheek. At the last second, Chrys turned her head and their lips met. Both leaned into the kiss, enjoying the moment.

As they pulled away from each other, Azu raised an eyebrow. "So, you ready for your surprise night?"

Chrys laughed, "I've been up for it since you called me yesterday!"

"Awesome! We have a few hours until it's time to head out to your 'surprise.' Any thoughts on how you'd like to spend the time?"

"CPH?" Chrys asked. "Or maybe… Never mind," she said, dropping her eyes to the floor shyly.

Azu lifted her head gently. "Or maybe?"

Chrys blushed deeply. "I've been thinking a lot lately about that night. Our night together." From the look on Azu's face, Chrys knew she didn't have to explain further.

"I've thought a lot about that night too. But I don't know if we're there just yet. Can we wait just a little longer?"

Chrys was disappointed but nodded her head. "CPH it is then?"

"Okay," Azu agreed, thinking forward to the night to come and smiling to herself as they headed for the couch. They just might end up where Chrys wanted before the night was over, but not before Azu sprang her surprise. She didn't want there to be any doubt in Chrys's mind about how she felt tonight or think that what she had planned for her girlfriend was a reaction to something physical happening between them beforehand.

At 8pm, Chrys climbed into Azu's SUV and put on the blindfold that Azu had asked her to wear. They drove for about 20 minutes before Azu announced, "We're here!"

Chrys pulled the blindfold off and saw that they were in the parking lot of a karaoke club called 'The Forge.' She looked at Azu questioningly, "Azu?"

Azu simply smiled in answer and got out of the car, walking around to open Chrys's door and holding out a hand to her. "Ready?"

Chrys smiled in return and took Azu's hand. "Sure am," she answered as she climbed out of the car. "Let's go. I'm dying to know what my 'surprise' is!"

At the door, Chrys was delighted to see Lapis, Peridot, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst waiting for them. As they stepped inside, she didn't notice when Lapis leaned over to Azu and whispered, "It's all set to go. You just need to slip away and let the manager Jasper and the DJ Sour Cream know you're ready." Azu winked and mouthed "Thanks Cuz."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The group took a seat in a booth at the front of the club near the stage, with Lapis and Azu positioning themselves on opposite ends of the booth, making sure to take the outside seats. The group ordered their drinks and chatted amongst themselves as music played and people lined up to request songs for the Karaoke that would start soon. After a bit, Azu discretely got Lapis's attention and nodded. Her heart was pounding, and she suddenly felt nervous. She was praying that tonight went the way she had hoped it would since she and Lapis had schemed up this plan together. Lapis scooted out of the booth and asked Azu, "Will you come to the bar with me? I'm thinking about ordering something to eat and I'd love to introduce you to my friend Jasper." Azu stood to join her and tried to play it cool. "I'd love that Lapis. We'll be back soon guys!"

The two slipped through the crowd, and when they were sure they were out of Chrys's line of sight, they detoured towards to DJ booth and saw that Jasper and Sour Cream were both there, talking with the owner of the club, Greg Universe. Azu hadn't seen Greg in years, and they greeted each other warmly. After they finalized the plan with the trio for what was about to happen, Lapis gave her arm a squeeze before slipping back towards the table. Sour Cream handed Azu a microphone, knowing she wouldn't need any instructions on how to use it, and directed her to wait behind his booth in a small alcove until the stage manager Jenny called her cue.

As she waited for what felt like forever, but was in reality probably only a few minutes, Azu went over her plan one more time in her mind. "Stars, let this work!" she thought and heard Jenny start to speak onstage.

"HEY YA'ALL! You ready for something special tonight? 'Cause have we got a surprise for you! Tonight, not only are we doing karaoke, but we have a special performance from a local talent that we haven't seen on our stage in ages! PLEASE WELCOME AZURITE LAZULI!

Azu bounded quickly onto the stage as the crowd cheered and say that Chrys was staring up at her with her mouth open and a shocked but delighted expression. Apparently, she'd had no idea what Azu was up to. "Good," thought Azu, "Just you wait Hun. It's gonna be even better than you think!"

As Sour Cream cued the music she had picked out for her performance, Azu drew a deep breath and willed her hands to stop shaking. She hadn't been on stage to sing in almost five years. It certainly had been a long time since she vowed to herself that her singing days were over. That was about to end. She locked eyes with Chrys and began to sing…

 _"Her day starts with a coffee and ends with a wine_  
 _Takes forever getting ready so she's never on time for anything_  
 _When she gets that "come get me" look in her eyes_  
 _Well it kinda scares me the way that she drives me wild_  
 _When she drives me wild_

 _Beautiful, crazy, she can't help but, amaze me_  
 _The way that she dances, ain't afraid to take chances,_  
 _And wears her heart on her sleeve_  
 _Yeah, she's crazy, but her crazy's beautiful to me "_

Azu walked to the edge of the stage and began to descend the stairs. She walked towards the table where her friends were seated. Chrys stood as she drew closer. Azu continued to sing…

 _"She makes plans for the weekend, can't wait to go out_  
 _'Til she changes her mind, says, "let's stay on the couch and watch TV"_  
 _And she falls asleep_

 _Beautiful, crazy, she can't help but, amaze me_  
 _The way that she dances, ain't afraid to take chances,_  
 _And wears her heart on her sleeve_  
 _Yeah, she's crazy, but her crazy's beautiful to me_

 _She's unpredictable, unforgettable,_  
 _It's unusual, unbelievable,_  
 _How I'm such a fool, yeah, I'm such a fool for her"_

Azu was now standing directly in front of Chrys and she reached out to cup her cheek with her free hand…

 _"Beautiful, crazy, she can't help but, amaze me_  
 _The way that she dances, ain't afraid to take chances_  
 _And wears her heart on her sleeve_  
 _Yeah, she's crazy, she's crazy, she's crazy_  
 _But her crazy's beautiful to me_  
 _Her crazy's beautiful to me"_

As her words began to trail off and the volume of the ending strains of music faded, Azu took her hand away from Chrys's cheek and reached into her pocket, then she passed the mic into Lapis's waiting hand as she knelt down on one knee and took Chrys's left hand, looking up into her eyes that were now welling up with tears as her right hand came up to her mouth to stifle a gasp. "Chrys, When I think about you, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. And when I look into your eyes, I can see a reflection of the two of us and the life I hope we'll share together. I know deep in my heart that my life will never be complete without you beside me to share it. Will you marry me?"

Chrys stood crying for only a few moments before she managed to squeak out one word, "YES!"

Azu slipped the ring onto Chrys's finger and then stood as Chrys bounded into her arms. Azu lifted her in her arms, spinning her around in a circle as they kissed. Her plan had gone perfectly.

The group stayed at the club until closing time, celebrating the engagement of their friends. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl went on stage several times each to sing, and even Peridot went once, surprising all of her friends when she chose to sing 'Smoke On the Water.' As far as both Chrys and Azu were concerned, it was a perfect way to celebrate.

What everyone in the group of friends had failed to notice was the small woman who had been at the back of the bar the entire night, watching the group from the moment they'd arrived, even before Azu had first stepped on stage.

*The song that Azu sang is "Beautiful Crazy" by Luke Combs*


End file.
